


I Couldn't If I Tried.

by candyland1341



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: After Season two Finale, D'awwww, F bomb, First Kiss, IT'S SO FLUFFY, Injured Stiles, Kim Possible refrence, M/M, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candyland1341/pseuds/candyland1341
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a sad howl that sounded through the woods into Stiles’ window, as he climbed into bed that night.  It echoed everything Stiles felt inside. He knew whose howl it was, how could he not? Derek always had that distinct loneliness to his. But that wasn’t what was bothering him, it was Lydia. He knew he had lost her tonight, and there was no getting her back from Jackson. He would always hold her heart in his hands, and Stiles’ heart would always be cast to the ground stomped on and forgotten. No matter how much he tried, he’d never get a pretty girl like her</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Couldn't If I Tried.

**Author's Note:**

> Started out a a dabble but then went BAM long  
> Sorry for any grammar or Spelling Mistakes. Wrote this at 1 in the morning.  
> Derek Hale is a Butt face. <3

There was a sad howl that sounded through the woods into Stiles’ window, as he climbed into bed that night.  It echoed everything Stiles felt inside. He knew whose howl it was, how could he not? Derek always had that distinct loneliness to his. But that wasn’t what was bothering him, it was Lydia. He _knew_ he had lost her tonight, and there was no getting her back from Jackson. He would always hold her heart in his hands, and Stiles’ heart would always be cast to the ground stomped on and forgotten. No matter how much he tried, he’d never get a pretty girl like her.

“I mean come on look at me. I’m scrawny, weird, and hyper active. Who would want that?” Stiles wasn’t usually about wallowing in self pity, but he felt like he had a right to tonight. His whole world had just come tumbling down.  Throwing himself down onto his bed face first he made sure his bad side didn’t make contact with the pillow.

Everything hurt, not just his face, no those where just the bruises you could see on him. Gerard Had done and extreme number to him, and he wouldn’t be surprised if he had a few cracked ribs.

“That’s what you get for trying to be a hero.” Stiles growled at himself his breath hitching at the pain in his gut. Slowly he pushed himself up out of his bed again walking over towards the bathroom, looking forward to a long hot bath, when he heard his window open behind him.

“Seriously, I have a door for a reason.” He grumbled not even bothering to turn around as he rummaged through his drawers for clean boxers. He was too busy trying to decide between superman and batman boxers to notice that whoever had climbed in his window had walked up right behind him.

“Stiles I need to talk to you.” It was Derek. Of course it was, it always was these days. Scott was probably too busy with Alison anyways.

“Can’t you save it until after I take a bath...”

“No.”

“God Derek, someone’s cranky.” Suddenly a hand shot up and gripped Stiles’s arm tightly spinning him around. And Stiles gasped in pain. Not from Derek’s grip but from his other injuries. Derek let go quickly holding his hands up and taking a step back.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you.” He looked down at his palms and sighed.

‘Nah, you think some sour puppy could injure Stiles Stilinski? Pshh I’m tough as nail man.” Stiles smiled trying to brush it off, hoping Derek wouldn’t ask. Of course, it was a lost cause.

“What happened, Stiles? You disappeared and suddenly you were back, bruised and beaten.” Derek sounded like he was holding back a growl of annoyance.

“Nothing, I just got a little ruffed up from some kids on the other team. They didn’t like me stealing the show.” He shrugged deciding on the batman boxers and closing his dresser. This statement earned him one of the all famous Derek Hale bitch faces. “What? Just because all this wolfish stuff happened tonight doesn’t mean my face wounds have anything to do with it.”

“Stiles I know it’s not just your face.” At this point Derek would usually be losing his temper, so the fact that he was so level headed actually scared Stiles a little bit.

“Really Derek I’m…Ouch! Fuck!” Stiles was cut off with a pain in his side as Derek poked at his ribs.

“Sit.” It was not a request.

“Derek come on I just wanna take a bubble bath, and snuggle up with my pillows and go to sleep. Is that too much for me to ask.”

“Shirt, now.” He motioned for Stiles to take it off, completely ignoring his babbling.

“That’s where I draw the line mister. I am not stripping for you. No sir. Not in a million years.” A loud growl echoed through the room and Stiles all but shit himself. “Alright, alright, Mr. grumpy pants,” He mumbled in defeat as he slowly and painfully stripped his shirt off to revel a chest and abdomen of bruises. He poked at them. “Ouch, well that’s sexy.” His hand was swatted away by Derek’s, who was now knelt down in front of him examining every inch of Stiles’s body, his breath hitching.

“Who did this, Stiles?”

“Seriously it was no one, just some kid. I promise I’m fine.” As Stiles went to stand up a gentle hand held him in sitting position, and suddenly Derek was nuzzling at his neck.

Derek

Fucking

Hale

Was nuzzling him. And Stiles was getting butterflies from it.

“Whoa buddy, what in the world..?”

“I was worried about you Stiles. When I saw you in the warehouse, I could hear your breathing was messed up, and I could smell the blood on your breath. I didn’t know if you were going to be okay, and I couldn’t wait until tomorrow. I had to see you tonight.” Derek’s voice was barely a whisper, and Stiles heart was beating feverishly in his chest, this was not good. He was sure Derek could hear and smell how hot and bothered he was getting him.

“Hey, I’m fine buddy, see? Just a few bruises and a couple cracked ribs. Nothing that’s gonna kill me.” He placed both hands on either side of the wolfs face and brought his eyes up to meet his own. “Really I’m alright.”

Derek drew in a shaky breath “Don’t ever do that again, okay?”

“Hey, I’m not really into the whole ‘getting beat shitless for fun’ thing. That’s your packs idea of fun not mine.”

This actually received a chuckle from the other man and it sent palpations threw Stiles’s heart. He was so screwed, good lord.

“So what is your idea of fun?”

If you asked him later why he did what he did next, he’d say it was an adrenaline thing. Something that just happened, because he was on edge from the events from earlier. Anything that would help him understand where this sudden urge had come from.

“This.” And then he kissed him. Stiles Stilinski, kissed Derek Fucking Hale. And it was heavenly.

And if you asked Derek about what happened next he’d probably deny it all, and call Stiles a compulsive liar.

But he started to kiss Stiles back, deep and hard and passionate. Gently pushing Stiles onto his back so not to hurt him. Pushing himself as close to the boy as he could possibly get.

And when they pulled away, it was only because neither of them could really breath right anymore.

“Well you know if I get something like that out of it every time, maybe I will join the ‘getting beat shitless for fun’ club.” Stiles whispered as Derek pressed their foreheads together. A playful growl escaping his lips.

“Mmm, boy that’s hot do it again,” Stiles teased nipping at Derek’s lip and pushing the older man off him so that they were lying on their sides facing each other.

Not a word came out of Derek’s mouth, but something else entirely happened to it that sent Stiles stomach in a flutter. Derek smiled. A full on genuine, happy smile. And it was all for Stiles.

“Careful there buddy, don’t strain yourself.”

“Stiles…” A warning growl vibrated the bed, and for once the boy didn’t say anything in return, he just smiled.

“Hey when I was a kid my mom used to kiss all my injuries to make them better…” Stiles trailed off wriggling his eye brows at the wolf.

“In your dreams.”

“That could be arranged.”

“You’re impossible.”

“No I’m Kim possible.”

“What?”

“You have never seen Kim Possible? I must enlighten you on this wonderus TV show.” Stiles went to get up when suddenly his mouth was pulled down onto Derek’s again.

“If I kiss you all better, promise not to leave?” Derek’s eyes were soft.

“I couldn’t if I tried.”


End file.
